Bumpy Roads
by sweetchic-lovessmallville
Summary: Set in early season three. A doppelganger pregnancy by the hands of Klaus. Both Stelena/Delena. But, most likely will end up Delena. Please R&R!


The Vampire Diaries- Bumpy Roads

Summary: Doppleganger pregnancy at the hand of Klaus. Set in about Early Season Three, Stefan is no longer with Elena, but his humanity is back on and Elena is still very close to both brothers. She was dating Stefan at the beginning of her pregnancy but they are no longer dating.

* * *

***Chapter One- The Drive Down****

Elena Gilbert wished she had brought something other than a loose fitting maternity dress and a cardigan down to Denver to visit her brother, Jeremy.

Stefan had a lot of loose ends to type up currently, and unfortunately for her, the only person available to go with her for the long six-and-a-half hour drive was the eldest Salvatore.

And, in Elena's haste she grabbed the only comfortable, breezy option that would cover her ballooning middle.

"I'm cold." Elena finally spoke up. Damon rolled his eyes with a grumble.

"I couldn't imagine why..." He began with snark. "I only told you that this would be a long drive, and it was practically a _pre-requisite _to bring something warm."

Elena huffed, this long car trip reminded her so much of her _Georgia _Road Trip two years ago. And he seemed just about as pleased about this confined car space and awkward silence as she was.

"I don't know why you're being such a class-A-jerk."

Damon's eyes glowed with something she couldn't understand, but she didn't want to ask what.

The car rolled to a stop finally at the lights and Damon turned the air-con off with a quick twist of his wrists, but his action was deliberate and cold.

"Seriously, _what _is your problem?"

No answer.

"Okay, you know what?" Elena unclipped her seatbelt and went to place her hand on the car door. There was a flash and his hand grabbed her wrist in a vice grip.

"Don't even think about it." He hissed with venom. "Put your belt on, Elena."

"I'm tired of doing what you say, and I'm tired of you being like this to me. If you didn't want to come to Denver then why did you volunteer?"

Damon sounded like he was chewing glass. "Because Stefan is too busy tying up lose ends, and I'll be _damned _if you are going out on your own."

"Damon,"

His eyes cut to her middle and he scowled. "Now put your seatbelt back on."

Elena clicked it into place and spoke. "I need some air."

"Really? So do I." He continued driving ahead once the light changed, and Elena decided she'd had enough talking. She placed one ear-bud in her ear and listened to her music until she drifted off.

Her eyes felt heavy with sleep when she awoke forty-five minutes later. She could hear faint talking in the back-ground.

Groggily, she opened her eyes and began to register she was hearing Damon on the phone.

Elena was facing the other way, Damon was too. He focussed on the road, the phone-call clearly hands-free, but she didn't want him to know that she was awake. Instead, she closed her eyes and listened despite her better judgement.

"...So, what do you want me to do?" Damon was hissing into the phone. "It's lucky she wanted to visit her brother at all, at least she doesn't know."

Elena bit her lip. _Are they talking about me?_

She couldn't hear the person on the receiving end, but one thing was for sure- if she thought Damon was in a foul-mood before, he most definitely was right now.

"I've had it Stefan." He snapped. "I can't keep lying to her!"

Elena felt a stab of betrayal. _What are Stefan and Damon keeping from me?_

"So, how long do you want to keep her in Denver, Brother?" Damon demanded. "A week, a month? Until the baby's _born_?"

Something was definitely going down, and she couldn't help but feel she was responsible. She wiped a stray tear.

"I can't keep her locked up, Stefan."

"Ow..." Elena winced as she felt a swift kick to her abdomen. She hoped Damon couldn't hear her, but it was pointless, he was a vampire, of course he heard her.

"I gotta go. Yes, I'll call you. Just get your shit together, okay?"

For a full minute, Elena said nothing, neither did Damon, but she knew he was going to say something soon.

She felt another kick to stomach and she felt her temper rising.

"What's going on, Damon?" Elena demanded. Damon turned the car down an unknown street, it was very early morning, and the darkness was still obscuring her view from the outside world.

"Nothing, that concerns you."

"That's the thing, Damon, it _does _concern me."

"No. It doesn't. Now would you please-"

"Ow!" Elena winced.

"What's with you wrong?" Damon asked his tone still impatient.

"Oh, so you do care." Elena said not caring how sour she sounded. Damon's temper flared.

"Stop it, _Elena_. Stop making this hard on me, okay?" He took a deep breath, and lowered his tone. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"Elena-"

"I'm _fine, _okay! Can we just get out of this car and get some air!"

"Fine." Damon said as he turned a corner sharply. Elena felt something dawn on her.

"You're not taking me to Denver, are you?"

Damon blew out a defeated sigh.

"_No_, Elena, we are _not _going to Denver."

"Then...where are we going?"

"Does it matter?" Damon pressed her. "Seriously, does it really _matter?"_

"Yes, Damon! It _does_. I overheard you on the phone. Why aren't you and Stefan being honest with me?"

Damon squinted his eyes at her when they rolled up at another set of lights. "You didn't overhear me." He snapped. "You were eavesdropping."

Elena nodded slowly but still didn't waver. "That doesn't matter. My point is still valid. What are you and Stefan keeping from me."

Damon didn't answer. Elena bit her cheeks and nodded solemnly.

"You know I'm pregnant right? No deaf."

"Elena, trust me, this is for your own good."'

"Really? Because last time I checked you were my friend, Damon and ever since I got pregnant, you've been acting strange, and friends don't lie to each other."

* * *

*~*~*~*_Nine Months ago~*~*~*~_

Elena rinsed her mouth out, brushed her hair and got dressed. As she walked down the Salvatore Staircase she decided today was the day to tell Damon the truth. She had already discussed it with Stefan, and he reluctantly agreed, always wanting to respect her choice.

She found him exactly where she expected, standing by the fire, bourbon in hand, all dressed in black.

She found herself getting nervous just looking at his backside, but she had to go through with it.

"Damon." She called. "I...have something to tell you."

Damon turned around to face her, the familiar smirk on his lips and his blue eyes icy but curious.

"Is this a 'I need more bourbon' conversation?" He said shaking his empty glass from side to side. Elena didn't know what to say, so she just nodded.

Damon crossed over to the wooden mantle behind her and began filling up his glass.

"So, what can I help you with today?" He said with amusement. He twirled the alcohol in his glass and then took a long drink.

"You know when Stefan was taken by Klaus and you were dying...?"

"Yeah, I mean who could forget that moment where you kissed me- granted I was dying but I can't blame you for thinking about it..." He winked and then resumed drinking. Elena fidgeted with her hands.

"No, it's not about that, Damon." She started to get nervous. A piece of long, dark hair fell into her eyes, and Damon brushed it away carefully.

"Then what is it?" His eyes glowed with trepidation.

"I found out what happened when Stefan was taken by Klaus. It was in his journal. He...he turned off his humanity and..."

Damon nodded and continued to drink.

"We know all the details, most of it is just a filler for how incredibly stupid my brother was."

Elena stopped rigid. "He saved your life by following Klaus."

"Yeah." Damon gave a dry laugh. "And then took a nice chunk out of your neck. Don't you remember that, _Elena?"_

Elena huffed and tried to force the words from her lips. "Klaus' witch did something to him...she made him human..."

Damon raised one eyebrow, his interest piqued.

"What on God's earth are you talking about?" Damon snarled. "My brother never told me anything of this."

"That's because he didn't know...and it was a spell that only lasted for twenty-four hours..."

Damon didn't say anything so Elena continued.

"...Klaus only made the witch do that... because he knew when Stefan came back...he'd come back to me..."

Finally Damon snapped; he slammed his glass down on the mantle and closed any personal space between them. He was so close she could feel his hot breath dancing on her face.

"Elena, stop beating around the bush, if you have something to tell me, _just_ tell me!"

Elena swallowed her eyes spilling with tears. "It...uh wore off but not before Klaus achieved what he wanted- a child."

Damon clenched his jaw. "So, what are you saying, Elena?"

Elena's heart broke. "_Damon," _She said brokenly. "I'm pregnant."

Her whole world stopped as Damon picked up his glass and hurled it into the fireplace with a violent smash.

* * *

Elena relived the memory in her mind and shivered.

"And since that day, Damon, you and I have never been the same."

"How can I _possibly_ be happy when that _bastard _has planted demon-_spawn _in the girl I love!"

Elena swallowed. "Damon. Don't do this, we...we talked about this."

A fire was in his icy baby-blues as his voice rose. "I _love _you Elena! And now you have a baby-vamp living inside of you that could possibly kill you!" He continued on raging.

"And when all is said and done and you're dead, Klaus will use your carcass as his own personal blood bank for doppelganger blood! And I will be the one to pick up the pieces!"

Elena said nothing, but she understood what he was saying. She had dreamed of it herself, she'd die and never meet her child or Klaus would kill her and take the child before it was born.

Damon fixed his eyes on hers again. "And you know why you can't find a response to what I just said? It's because you _know_ it's gonna happen. You _know_ that I'm right. And You _know_ that Klaus _will_ come for you."

"Damon-"

"And because of that, I'm getting you the fuck out of Mystic Falls."

"What about my doctor?"

"Meredith is going to come up in a couple of days and induce you."

"What? But what about my birth-plain?"

Damon snorted. "Fuck the birth plan. You're going to be induced, you'll have the baby and then we'll run, Elena. Run across the whole fucking world until I _rip _his annoyingly good-looking head off."

"What about Stefan?"

"Stefan is staying in Mystic Falls, he'll alert us if he sees or hears anyone sights Klaus."

"But Stefan was supposed to be there- it's his baby too."

"I'm sorry, Elena. But, you're stuck with me."

"Damon...I need to tell you something...but I need you to promise me you'll be rational."

Damon smirked, but his humour was dry as always. "What is it, Elena?"

Elena clapped her hands together and breathed out a long breath. "I need you to be-"

"Rational. Yeah, I know. But if you don't tell me soon, I'm going to lose my patience. And no one wants an unhappy vampire gallivanting town."

Elena swallowed. "I...I have been having these hard _kicks_ for the past half-an-hour and I'm starting to think..." She paused for breath and Damon hung his head in shame.

_For God's sake... _Damon watched her sharply. She could hear him scowling.

"...They're not the baby kicking... I think they're contractions."

"You've got to be _kidding _me!"

"Look, don't be mad...they're only lasting a few seconds and-"

"Dammit, Elena!"

"It's not my fault, Damon!"

"Yeah, except we're in the fucking-middle-of-fucking nowhere!"

Damon slapped the steering wheel and tried to think rationally, but then he smelt something _off. _

"Elena?" He glowered. "_Why _can I smell _blood?"_

"Damon..I...think my water just broke..."

* * *

Dun dun dun! Lol :) Poor Damon.

Please R&amp;R. Elena is nine months pregnant at the start of this fic, they're may be flashbacks. Fic is more Delena, than Stelena but they're will be both in this fic, flashbacks most likely Stelena.

Any questions, just ask. :)

-Celeste


End file.
